


The Love Doctor

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Sexual Frustration, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Orsino is a modern-day doctor and a (very peculiar) curse leaves Hawke a patient in his care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Doctor

Garret Hawke was nervous. Sitting in a hospital bed hadn’t been on his agenda for the day. This was all Isabela’s fault anyways. She’d thought it would be fun to test out spells on the both of them, even though everyone knew that magic was dangerous. Speaking of Isabela, she had been texting him throughout this entire ordeal, mainly to crack jokes about his newly developed curse. That’s right, Garret was cursed.

It hadn't been easily detected, in fact they hadn't even noticed anything was wrong with him until five minutes later when he all but jumped Isabela. He had been informed that he tried to kiss her and had told her how much he wanted to have sex with her throughout his attack. He was still extremely mortified, and it had been made worse because Bela was that friend, the one that would blab to all of their other friends. He didn't even want to have sex with Bela, he was way too into men, but they had still had to remove everyone from his sight until the doctor could determine what was wrong with him and cure him. Said doctor was at the foot of Garret’s bed scribbling something on his medical chart.

“So doc, can you cure me?” Garret asked as he strained against the straps that held his wrists to the bed. He was pretty much a prisoner until the doctor prescribed something.

The middle-aged doctor lifted his head and smirked at Garret. His silvery hair was receding, and his deep green eyes were slightly too large, but this didn’t make it any easier for Garret to not imagine multiple scenarios of bending him over a table or something similar and ramming him from behind.

“Well, the spell should be pretty easy to ride out. You’ll just have an increased sex drive for about a week, or until it’s relieved. Your stupidity, however, is another matter. You and your friend probably shouldn't have been practicing spells like that in your garage without supervision,” the doctor said, not once breaking eye contact with the extremely horny mage sitting in the bed.

“Well we thought it’d be fun, and... Wait, did you say this could be relieved, doctor… what’d you say your name was?”

“I’m Dr. Orsino, and yes, you can get rid of your condition if you have intercourse with someone in the next week. Otherwise, to put it in simple terms that someone like you could understand, you’ll try to hump everything that moves.”

“Well, what kind of medical professional would you be if you didn’t help a patient relieve their symptoms?” Garret was surprised by his own boldness in asking Dr. Orsino this question.

Dr. Orsino looked scandalized for a moment, but quickly relaxed. Garret could see a tinge of thoughtfulness in his gaze as he chewed on his bottom lip. He had never thought an older man to be as attractive as the doctor in front of him was now.

“You’re quite right, Garret. What sort of doctor would I be if I didn't help you out?”

“Wait, what? That actually worked!?”

“You’re my patient, I’m supposed to be here to help you out and make you comfortable,” Dr. Orsino murmured as he strode over to the door and locked it.

Garret swallowed and his eyes widened as the doctor sauntered over to him. He pulled off his lab coat and tossed it aside. He then started undoing the restraints on Garret’s wrists. Garret himself was sweating profusely with want as he stared into the doctor’s eyes. When the bindings were removed, Garret and the doctor met in a passionate embrace.

An hour or so later, Garret was discharged from the hospital, completely cured of his malady, although he couldn't sit for a few hours afterwards.


End file.
